Following In My Father's Footsteps
by MiZuInK
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have a son together named Kitaru. Inuyasha dies from his final battle with Naraku. Kagome then meets a man named Amon and ends up marrying him. They have a daughter named Shizu, Kitaru's half sister. After Amon leaves for Europe and en
1. What goes up, must go down

**Chapter 1**

"Kagome…I'm sorry…but I don't think you can stay here with our pup…you have to go to your own time…take good care of him…" Inuyasha's gentle voice entered her ears as she looked upon her mate.

"But Inuyasha…you won't be able to see our son…" Kagome looked down at their sleeping son in her arms.

"Don't worry about that…it is a small price to pay…I wont be able to forgive my self if something were to happen to either of you...so that is why you must take him to your own time…far from Naraku's reach…once I kill him, I will come for you…I promise…" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around both of them. "His name shall be Kitaru…" his voice faded away as Inuyasha turned and left Kagome standing before the well.

Inuyasha what am I to do? I have to leave, not just for you but for our son. Please be safe Inuyasha, don't forget about us. Kagome thought to herself in sorrow. And with that, Kagome entered the well and began to fall endlessly into the unknown until…

"Mom, Kitaru wont get off of the computer!" a girl's voice snapped Kagome from her nightmare. Kagome slowly opened her eyes to find her daughter Shizu at her side.

"W-What…?" she groaned as she tried to sit up.

"Kitaru won't get off the computer and I have to call Syaoran and tell him I can't go out with him."

"You can call your little boyfriend later! I have to get these tickets to see My Chemical Romance!" a yell came from the other side of the house.

"Yeah? Well, you're not going to be able to go with Shiori because she thinks you're a retard!" Shizu ran out of Kagome's room and left her mother to drift back into her sleep.

Kagome woke a half an hour later and found both of her pups on the couch watching a cartoon show. She continued to make her way towards the kitchen and made herself an egg sandwich. Then Kagome went back into her room, pulled out her photo book and looked at her long lost love, Inuyasha.

"I wish I could have helped them…" Kagome whispered as she looked at a picture of the whole gang. "I should have been there. If it wasn't for me being pregnant with Kitaru I would have been able to help them and now their gone, all of them." She turned the page and found a picture of her and Inuyasha hugging each other along with Kagome's stomach that was growing with the fruit of their loins. "Oh, Inuyasha…why did you have to die…?" Kagome slowly felt a tear stream down her face as she remembered the last time she saw and spoke to her mate.

It has been 17 years since Inuyasha's death, and Kitaru was now turning 18 this coming summer. After Kagome learned of Inuyasha's death, she fell into despair at the thought of Kitaru growing up without a father figure and a demon figure to teach him how to live. Kagome found herself at a stand still. She soon found her self falling in love with a kind yet protective guy named Amon. He saw Kagome's problems and decided to help her with Kitaru.

Amon moved in with Kagome and became Kitaru's new father figure. Kagome married him and they had a daughter named Shizu together. Kagome and Amon stayed together for 5 years until Amon had to leave to Europe on behalf of his job and ended up finding a woman. Kagome's heart was broken for the last time and she decided to support her children on her own and that's how it's been for 10 years.

"Hey, Mom?" Shizu's voice made Kagome realized how much her voice sounded like herself when she was younger.

"Mmm?" she answered simply as she hid the photo book and walked over to her daughter.

"Can we go visit grandma and uncle Sota?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Let me brush my teeth and get ready then we'll leave ok?" Kagome smiled and shook away the sadness she remembered and just thought about her happiness that she now had.

**0**

"Bring my son to me…" a deep voice growled at the servant.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru…" the servant bowed and quickly walked out of his master's room to search for his son.

"Master Daisuke! My Lord summons you!" the servant yelled through out the mansion but could not find his master. Where could he be? thought the servant.

"I'm here, Ichiro." A young male voice broke Ichiro's concentration and made him jump.

"Oh! Master Daisuke! My Lord summons you to his study room…" Ichiro bowed his head in respect as Daisuke walked by him and started towards his father's study room.

Sesshomaru was looking trough his ancient books when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in." Sesshomaru gave a low growl.

"My Lord, I bring you my Master, Daisuke, as you wished…" Ichiro bowed again and held it until Sesshomaru excused him.

"Leave, Ichiro, and do not bother me while I am in here." He gave a glare which sent Ichiro running out of the room in no time.

"You summoned me my Lord?" Daisuke slowly bowed as he spoke to his father, the Lord of the Western lands.

"Daisuke…you are coming of age…soon it is you who will be called the Lord of these lands…would you like that?" Sesshomaru spoke without looking upon his pup.

Daisuke was shocked that his father would even consider speaking about his position as Lord. "Yes, I would like nothing more than to continue the bloodline of our Lords just as you and my grandfather have…" Daisuke relished the thought of fallowing his father's footprints and becoming Lord of the Western Lands.

"Good…but speaking of bloodline…you must start to consider the thought of a mate…you do not need one at the moment but if something happens to me, you will be summoned with out a second's hesitation." Sesshomaru looked over at his quivering pup. "You will need to continue the bloodline and that will be soon…as you already know, there is war staring and these could be my last years as Lord…then it will be your turn my son…" Daisuke flinched as he felt his father place his rough hand on his shoulder.

"Father…My Lord…I know that the laws require me to have a mate but…do I really have to?" Daisuke raised his head from the ground and looked up at his father's hard, golden eyes, and saw himself. He saw his purple markings on each side of his cheeks, his long silver hair, and his golden eyes. It was almost as if that he inherited nothing from his demon mother.

"Yes, you must…do you want other demons ruling over these lands that your grandfather and I worked so hard for?" Sesshomaru growled as he tightened his grip on his pup to show him to be strong.

"No, my Lord…I will continue the bloodline…I will not fail you my Lord!" Daisuke clenched his fists and swore that from that day forth he would become a better ruler than his father himself.

"Daisuke…" a faint voice whispered his name. "Daisuke…." Again. "Daisuke!" the voice yelled this time which caused Daisuke to awaken from his dream.

He quickly snapped his eyes open to find his female servant trying to wake him. "What is it Ai? Why do you wake me from my slumber? You should be killed." He rose to his feet and glared at the female who began to shake from his threat.

"M-My Lord…a fellow demon requires your presence…" the female demon bowed in fear as Daisuke walked pasted her and made his way to his waiting room.

Who ordered Ai to wake me up? He thought to him self as he slipped on his haori and continued on.

"Well, well, well. Lord Daisuke. Finally you have awakened." An elder Inu Youkai greeted Daisuke as he entered his waiting room.

"Oh, it's just you Serizawa…why did you waken me from my slumber?" Daisuke yawned at the sight of the old Inu Youkai whom he's known since Daisuke was a pup.

"My Lord, have you heard? The laws are being changed." Serizawa huffed as Daisuke stared at him with a shocked expression.

"What! What law did they change!" Daisuke shouted.

"Please, my Lord…let us discus this in your study room." Serizawa suggested as Daisuke agreed with the ancient Inu Youkai. They silently walked to the study room and locked the door when they got inside.

"My Lord, it is worse than before…well, at lest for you…"

"What do you mean?"

"The law which states that your mate must be a female demon has changed to a female human! It is an outrage that this was passed to be a new law! It is all because of that boy that is Lord of the Southern Lands who wishes nothing more but to see you crumble! I would skin him alive to show him a lesson―"

"Now, now, Serizawa…you know that you can not harm a Lord…even one that is apart of the law making ranks…I guess I'll have to just fallow this new law…" Daisuke gave an evil grin.

"But my Lord! You will have to mate with a human! Surly you wouldn't want a half breed inherit your throne!" Serizawa was shocked to see that Daisuke was taking this so lightly.

"Don't worry my friend…I will find a female human but a strong one at that…she will bare a formidable heir and that will be that…Kyoichi will just have to learn the hard way that this new law he has made will not break me…for this law is also in effect for him…and he will find it to be a trouble some and then he will have no other choice but to change it back…maybe even before the female bares my child so that I could kill her and continue on with my life…" he grinned once more at Serizawa who was rubbing his beard in thought.

"Yes, a good plan in deed my Lord…I should have known that this law was going to be easy to bypass…good job my Lord now, please excuse me. I need to see if Kyoichi will make any more crazy laws. Well, farewell my Lord." The old demon bowed and rose to find Daisuke bowing in respect also.

"Thank you my friend…May your health not change and you live to see many more years." Daisuke patted the Inu Youkai on the back as he headed out the door.

"And same goes for you too Lord Daisuke. Long live Lord Daisuke!" Serizawa howled out with a grin and left Daisuke to think to himself.

So, this is how it's going to be, huh? Daisuke grinned to himself and began to plot his plan on how to find his new mate.

**0**

"Mom, we're here!" Kagome called out as she opened the door to her old home.

"Oh, hello dear. Oh, and you brought the kids. Hi Kitaru. Hi Shizu." Ms. Higurashi greeted her grandchildren each with a kiss on their forehead.

"Hi grandma." Kitaru said in a low voice.

"Hello grandma." Shizu happily greeted her grandmother. "Grandma? Can I go to the shrine?"

"Of, coarse, just be careful not to break anything." She smiled as Shizu rushed off to the shrine with Kitaru slowly tagging behind.

"So, how are you doing mother? Where's Sota?"

"He's not here. He's out looking for a place of his own. Oh, my baby's leaving…" Ms. Higurashi whimpered.

"Oh, mom…" Kagome wrapped her arms around her and smiled.

**0**

"Why are we out here again, Shizu?" Kitaru looked around and found nothing interesting about the shrine. He kicked the dirt at his feet as his hands were in his pockets.

"Oh, come on Kitaru. You can't say that you don't think that this place is interesting. I mean, this is where mom met your dad…this doesn't even interest you a bit?" she saw hurt and anger in his eyes.

"No…and I'd appreciate it if you didn't remind me about it…" Kitaru had a hint of anger in his growl as he walked over to the steps and sat down to listen to his old Ipod.

"I'm sorry…" Shizu whispered. She turned away and found a little shack-like building that had been blocked. I wonder why this thing is blocked she thought as she touched the 'caution' tape wrapped around it. She pulled it off and slid open the doors. She found it dark as she stepped inside and found steps that lead down to a well. "I wonder…" she whispered as she began to walk down the steps and stopped at the well. She slowly peered down and found she couldn't see anything but cobwebs.

"Shizu! What do you think you're doing!" Kagome's voice pulled Shizu from her trance and made her whirl around and lose her footing. "Shizu!"

"Ah!" Shizu fell backwards into the well as her mother ran down the stairs and found it to be too late.

"S-She's gone…" she whispered. "Mom, I'm going after her! I'll be back." She leaped into the well but to her fear she found that she was unable to go through it. "Oh, no…"

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. They belong to the brilliant mind of Rumiko Takahashi. The characters you never heard of belong to my slow mind. Thank you.**


	2. It's Not Always Rainbows And Butterflies

**Chapter 2**

"Mommy, why is Shizu different from me?"

"Ya, Mommy. Why are Kitaru and me different?"

"…It's because your both special in your own way. Kitaru is just more special in a boy's way while Shizu is more special in a girl's way."

No, that's not the real reason. It was because Kitaru came from a different father than me. He came from a guy with dog ears. The good thing is that Kitaru only got his golden eyes and sharp "fangs" from him. What was Inuyasha? Was he even from this world?

"…Uh…ugh…" Shizu awoke in a dark place. She slowly sat up and found herself sitting in dirt. "W-Where am I?" she felt her head to steady herself and looked around for a way out. She looked up and found that there was an opening. I'm in a well, she remembered. "I fell in the well and must have passed out. I wonder why Mom hasn't gotten me out." She began to make her way out of the well as she continued to wonder to herself. She pulled her torso out of the well and looked around to find that there were lushes trees and grass. She pulled herself out and slowly walked around in hopes to find any sign of her family.

"Mom? Kitaru? Grandma? Uncle Sota?" she called out and began to hear the bushes behind her stir. "Kitaru!" she turned to come face-to-face with a hideous pig monster. "Oh…uh…s-sorry…heh…heh…" she began to back away slowly with her hand behind her head.

"..HUMAN…" the pig monster sniffed the air around him and stomped towards her.

"Um…y-ya…I am a h-human…a-and you are…?" fear was beginning to take over her body as she continued to back away from the beast.

"…YOU…FOOD…!" the beast charged towards Shizu as she began to run for her dear life.

"Wait! What are you talking about! I'm not food! You want yummy pig food! I'm not pig food!" she ran straight into the forest and began to dodge tress, stumps, and bushes.

"HUMAN!" Shizu felt the pig at her heals.

"Stop chasing me―!" Shizu yelled out as she fell and blacked out. Her eyes were unable to see but her ears were still able to hear.

"…HEHEH…I GET TO EAT HUMAN…I EAT FEET…ARMS…HEAD…EYES…EVERYTHING…UNTIL NOTHING LEFT…" the best breathed down Shizu's body as she fell unconscious.

"You will do no such thing…" suddenly Shizu heard another male's voice.

"…WHAT…?"

"You heard me…back away from the girl and you will be spared…"

"BACK AWAY INU YOUKAI! THIS HUMAN MINE!" the best screamed back at the unknown entity.

"Hm, a pig demon, bearing his fangs at me? You have tempted your fate…" the unknown entity calmly said back. There was a moment of silence then…

"AAAHHHH!" the eerie cry of the best rang through the silence fallowed by the sound of blood and gore.

"Serves you right…" the unknown voice victoriously called out. Shizu still was unable to see but she felt the soft touch of hair near her face. She then felt something lean against her left breast.

Oh, no. she thought. Somebody please help me! she cried out in her head as her body was lifted off the ground and into the air. She slowly made an effort to open her eyes as she felt herself being carried away.

She cracked her eyes open to find a pale, innocent face above her. He must have noticed her looking at him because he looked down at her with his golden eyes.

"Are you alright…?" his angelic voice was like music to her ears.

"…Uh…" was all she was able to say until she slipped back into her dream world.

**0**

"Mother! What am I going to do! Shizu is out there and she might get killed!" Kagome screamed on the top her lungs as she began to dig trough the well.

"Honey, I know that you are worried. I am too. But if anything, she will be fine." Ms. Higurashi calmly spoke to her upset daughter.

"How do you know that! How do you not know she's dead!" Kagome looked up at her worried mother.

"You went through there and you came back just fine."

"No mother! It's not that easy! She doesn't have someone with her!"

"Well, she'll just figure it out by herself―"

"Inuyasha is not with her! There is not an Inuyasha with her like Inuyasha was there with me!" Kagome's voice was fallowed with silence.

What does HE have to do with this? Kitaru thought, wide eyed as he listened to his mother's outbursts. He was determined to find out.

"What does HE have to do with this!" Kitaru repeated out loud to his mother as he ran into the shack and looked down at his mother's shocked face. She had forgotten that Kitaru was still there.

"K-Kitaru…" she whispered.

"No Mom! Tell me right now! What does he has to do with ANY of this! Why, after so many years, do you decide to bring him up! Especially in front of me!" Kitaru's eyes were filled with rage and anguish.

"No, Kitaru. It's not like that…You see…I can't explain it right now…I have to find your sister…" Kagome slowly looked away from her upset son.

"Fine! You want me to help you look for her! Fine, I will help you! I'll help you so that you can hurry up and tell me what the hell my so called father has to do with this!" Kitaru shot out as Kagome looked up to find her son jumping into the well.

"Wait! Kitaru!" kagome called out but it was too late. As soon as Kitaru got close to the ground, there was a blue light and they both disappeared from the well.

**0**

"Hey…you still alive?" a voice woke Shizu from her blank dream. She looked around and found herself in a big room filled with royal furniture. Shizu looked down and found herself in a on a large futon and it was very soft. She had silken sheets that covered her body.

"..Huh…?" she found the same face she saw before she passed out. "Hey! It's you!" she called out.

"…Yes…it is me…where did you come from, human?" the boy that saved her from the beast was sitting at her bed side. He ignored her and continued with his questions.

"M-Me? Um, well…first of all, my name is Shizu Higurashi…nice to meet you." She bowed and waited for his introduction but lifted her head when she found that he wasn't going to give her one. "Um…and I guess you can say I came from Japan." She smiled.

"Don't play idiotic games with me." He stood and growled in her face.

"I-I'm being serious…I'm from Japan…but if you want to know HOW I got here, I got here from the well…" she backed away from him and tried to untangle herself from her sheets.

"Don't play games with me human...do you really think that I would fall for such a lie? Your sent is not of those I have smelled before, why is that?" he continued to stare her down as he pulled the sheets off of her. "And explain why your clothing is different?" he waited for her answers.

"Well…I am not lying to you…my sent smells weird because I haven't take my shower yet, sorry…and my clothes are different because I think I came from the future…" she tried to piece everything together.

"From the future…?" the young demon began to think to himself. "Wait here…do not leave this room or this mansion…do you understand me?" he glared back at her as he stopped at the door.

"Y-Ya…sure…" Shizu nodded.

"Oh, and one more thing…you are to call me Lord Daisuke…do you understand that?" he grinned.

"Y-Yes…L-Lord Daisuke…" she whispered as he turned and left her to absorb all that had just happened. "What a momma's boy…"

**0**

"Ah…what the hell was that…?" Kitaru rubbed his head as he stood and helped his mother up.

"It was the passage way from our era to this era…the feudal era…" Kagome brushed the dirt from her clothes and began to climb out of the well.

"The WHAT era?" he asked, confused as he fallowed his mother up the well.

"You know, feudal Japan…don't tell me you haven't learned this in school." She climbed out of the well and pulled Kitaru out.

"Oh, feudal Japan? Well…kinda…" he lied.

"Never mind that…we have to look for your sister…start looking for any sign of her but don't you dare go into the forest by yourself. Stay close by me." Kagome began to walk towards the sacred 'Go-Shinboku' God-tree. "Make sure to tell me if you see or hear anything strange." Kagome spoke calmly without looking at her confused pup.

"Why are you so worried all of a sudden? Look, I don't know where we are but that doesn't mean your not going to explain what you meant about my father being apart of this." Kitaru growled.

Kagome sighed. "Your father was a half demon. He was half human and half demon. This is the reason why you are stronger than most kids your own age and why you have fangs. I never told you about him because I didn't want you to think I was crazy or tell anyone what your father was. People would think I'm crazy and think I'm unfit to raise children. They would have taken both you and Shizu from me. Is that what you wanted?" she stopped and looked at Kitaru's stunned face.

"Mom…no. This cant be true. Where is the proof? I want some proof before I believe you." He snapped.

"Fine. Come with me." Kagome continued to walk until she reached the sacred God-tree. She stopped and looked at the vines that have started t wrap themselves around the tree over the last 20 years since Inuyasha's resurrection.

"Tell me, what do you see here?" Kagome asked without looking back at Kitaru.

"I see the tree that's at Grandma's house. What about it?"

"This is the sacred tree that your father was pinned to 70 years ago." She ran her fingers upon the scar that Kikyo's arrow inflicted. "This is where the arrow that pierced through your father's chest bound him to the tree." She flinched when she remembered the first time she saw Inuyasha.

"Why was he bound?"

"Because he tried to steal a sacred jewel that would make him into a full demon. The woman he stole it from was very angry and thus bound him to this tree for 50 years until I woke him up. I removed the arrow and he lived once again." She backed away from the tree and looked upon her pup. She looked at his golden eyes and saw that they held the same warmth as Inuyasha's once did. Kagome broke down in tears as she hugged her son.

"Mom…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean for you to remember such painful memories…it's just that…I was so angry that you didn't tell me about him…I'm sorry…" Kitaru held his mother close as the sky turned dark. It was getting ready to rain.

**0**

Daisuke entered his study room where every wall was covered in selves filled with books. He looked upon a certain bookshelf. The bookshelf that his own father filled with books that he might be used in the future. He ran his fingers on every book until he reached a dark blue, hard covered book. He pulled it out and walked to his desk and began to flip through the book. He stopped until he reached the page about 'mikos'.

"Hm…so, if she passed through the well, with out the use of the jewel shard, then she is a very powerful miko…I thought as much…her wench of a mother was a very powerful miko also…it was destined for the girl to inherit her strength. But I don't think she knows she has it in her…I think I will use this to my advantage…if I were to help her unleash her power…make her realize what she is capable of…she might accept to be my mate…and if she does, she will bare a very formidable heir…my father told me mikos are very powerful…he also told me it is more difficult to win over a female human than a female demon…I have to win her over of her own free will…" Daisuke growled low in his chest as he spoke to himself. "I have to win her by using my charms…if I have any…if it wasn't for you Father I might have some…I have no other choice…you once told me that I have to do anything and everything to keep the bloodline going…and that's what I'm going to do…" he looked up at his father's portrait. He was in the armor in which all the demons who became ruler had to wear. His silver hair was braided behind his neck and had clips. His kimono was black with blood red blossoms, which resembled the birth of a new generation after a war. Daisuke himself had to wear the same Kimono and armor when his father handed down his throne to his son. It was the same with his father and his grandfather.

"And so, I will continue the legacy…" he whispered as he made his way to the room of his prisoner.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. They belong to the brilliant mind of Rumiko Takahashi. The characters you never heard of belong to my slow mind. Thank you.

5


	3. Escape

**Chapter 3**

Shizu began to pace back and forth in the room, wondering whether or not to run away. No, I'm going home. She thought. I'll find the well and go back home. I'll tell Mom to close up the well, again, and put up a warning sign. I'll never have to see this place ever again. It's like a nightmare and I'm going to wake up from it.

"I'm going." She slipped on her shoes and opened the door. She peered outside and found a long hallway. She quickly, but quietly, slipped out of the room and into the hallway. She continues to speed through the hallway until she reached a fork.

"Now, where?" she spoke softly. She saw a servant spot her and knew it was too late to hide.

"Excuse me, who are you?" the red man with horns on the top of his head asked.

"W-Who me? Haha! Um, I-I'm Lord Daisuke's guest! Do you even know royalty when you see it…peasant?" she insulted the demon with the high chance of being killed.

"O-Oh! Please excuse me Madam. I-I did not know Lord Daisuke had company." He bowed in apology.

"It is alright…but you could do me a favor and point me to an exit. I-I want…to take a walk…" she made herself sound like a snob as she lied.

"Y-Yes. Just go straight down the left hallway and take the first hallway that is on your left. Then the door in the middle should lead you outside Madam. Please excuse my rudeness." He bowed once more.

"Oh, it's ok. I have to go now, bye!" she waved good-bye as she ran trough the hallway. She turned right then shot through the exit and out to freedom.

**0**

"Wench. Is your mother Kagome Hi…gu…rashi…?" Daisuke entered the room and found it to be empty. "Where the hell is she!" Daisuke stormed out of the room and demanded any knowledge of the girl.

"L-Lord Daisuke…I thought she was your guest! S-She told me that she was royalty! Please my Lord…spare my pathetic life!" the rd demon went down on his knees and lowered his head down to Daisuke's feet.

For a moment, there was silence. All the workers of the mansion stood in a circle around the Lord and the whimpering servant. Daisuke stared down at the pathetic demon that was his servant. For a moment, Daisuke looked calm. Then, he bared his fangs and stomped his foot on top of the demon which ended his life.

"Anyone else?" Daisuke growled. He looked around at his workers and saw their petrified faces. "Is there anyone else who talked to her, and did not stop her?" he yelled. No one spoke. "Good. Clean this up by the time I get back." He finished as he headed out the door to find his potential mate.

He stood still and smelled the air. He picked up her angelic scent and found that she was not that far away. He took to the air and ran swiftly towards her. He stopped and sniffed the air. "Rain."

**0**

Shizu ran through the forest that seemed to go on for ever. She felt cold but she didn't care. She knew her life was more important than catching a cold. She was too busy running that she didn't stop to think there could be monsters in the forest. She stopped when she felt a rain drop hit her nose.

"Rain?" she looked up and saw the dark rain clouds above her. She continued to stare at the sky as she began to walk. She fell on the ground when she bumped off of something hard. She looked up and saw Daisuke standing above her.

"No, its you!" she yelled as she tried to back away but found that he was stepping closer.

"I told you to call me Lord Daisuke." he growled as Shizu tried to run away from him but was stopped when he grabbed her wriest.

"Let go of me!" she tried to slap him but she grabbed her hand in midair.

"You must like making me look like a fool." He pulled her close to his face. "Do you know how my servants must have looked at me when I told them a girl ran away from my mansion?" he gripped both her wriest and hand until she gasped in pain.

"…T-That…hurts…" she whispered.

"I had to kill one of my servants because he did not stop you. Even worst, he talked and told you how to escape from me." He stared at her frozen eyes. "Now, do you want to tempt your fate by trying to disobey me?"

She looked away from him and shook her head. "No…all I wanted was to go back home…I want to see my mother…please Lord Daisuke…I'll do anything! Just please let me go home!" she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"If I let you go back home, you have to promise one thing to me." He grinned at her as she remained quiet. "You have to come back and let me help you discover the gift that your mother bestowed upon you…"

"W-What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that you are a miko…and a powerful one at that…I want you to learn how to protect your self when you come back here…just as your mother once did…" he wrapped his arms around her wet body as he felt her shiver.

"How do you know about my mother…?"

"My father left a series of books…one of which has details about my half uncle Inuyasha…"

"Inuyasha's your uncle…?" Shizu stared at him wide eyed.

"Do you know the hanyou?" he asked bewildered.

"He's...my brother's―"

"That's none of your business" a low growl cut off Shizu in time to stop her from spilling the beans.

"A male hanyou on my lands?" Daisuke's hair ruffled as he turned and smelled the air to reveal the male's true identity.

"Kitaru!" Shizu called out to her big brother to let her know she is all right.

"Let go of my sister right now!" Kitaru bared his fangs with anger in his voice.

"Oh, good. For a minute there I thought other wise…but now that I know that you are related to this miko, I can rest in peace not that you posed a threat to me any ways." Daisuke's mane lowered.

"Oh, ya pretty boy? I'm gonna kick your ass for laying a hand on my sister, how do like that?"

"Hmph. I don't think you can even touch me, pup."

"Who's calling who a pup?" Kitaru charged at Daisuke, fist clenched.

Daisuke easily dodged the punch and head budded Kitaru's head which sent him flying back.

"Kitaru!" Shizu screamed when she saw her brother slam into a tree.

"Do not worry Miko…he's not dead…just unconscious…I guess I should finish him off though…he is a hanyou after all…and an Inu at that…" Daisuke walked towards Kitaru's body but was stopped.

"Please, Lord Daisuke! Please don't kill my brother! He's one of the only families I have left!" Shizu threw herself in Daisuke's arms and buried her face in his kimono.

"You have a chance to rebuild your family when you bare children." Daisuke tried his hardest not to push her away.

"No Lord Daisuke you can't! He's your family too! Inuyasha is his father! He's your half cousin!" Shizu grasped his kimono as she cried out.

"What? He's my cousin? He's the pup of that no good hanyou? I knew his scent was different for a hanyou…he's only part demon…I should end his pathetic life right here and now." He continued to walk forwards.

"Hey!" a female voice stopped him from proceeding.

"Mom!" Shizu continued to hold off Daisuke, even though she wanted to run into her mother's arms.

"Why, if it isn't the mutt's wench…you're looking well Miko…"

"Hey, don't insult my mother!" Shizu pounded on Daisuke's armor.

"Shizu, that's enough. He's dangerous…I need you to back away from him slowly…" Kagome replied back to her daughter.

"And why would she do that? Maybe she wants to be with me…just like you wanted to be with that no good half breed…" he grinned.

"…What's your name…?"

"Daisuke…Lord of the Western lands…"

"Daisuke, huh? So, your Sesshomaru's pup? Not bad…I've got to say, Sesshomaru did a great job…he made it possible to make an exact jack ass replica of himself…" Kagome began to clap as she laughed.

"…Mom…?" Shizu whispered in fear.

"Hm…and I have to give you credit for make your son look just like a crappy human…either way, if he came out more like his father, he would still look like crap…" Daisuke grinned.

"Shizu! Run! Run away now! Wake your brother up and leave!" Kagome shouted the order at her confused daughter.

"B-But Mom…" she hesitated.

"Just go!" she yelled.

Shizu ran back towards Kitaru's body and began to shake him. "C'mon Kitaru! Wake up!" she began to slap his face but he did not come too.

Daisuke smiled and walked over to Shizu. "Hey Daisuke! I think you look like a half breed than a full demon! I thought your father wanted pure blood, why did he adopt you? You must be the ugliest demon I've ever seen!" Kagome tried to catch his attention but she failed.

"You know what is funny…you just insulted your own deceased husband…" he grinned as he pushed Shizu away from Kitaru and lifted him up by his hair.

"No! Kitaru!" Kagome rammed Daisuke but he didn't even budge.

"Pathetic human…" he raised his free had above Kagome's body and it began to glow bright green.

"No! Daisuke! I'll stay here! I'll stay here with you! Forever! Just don't kill my family!" Shizu's voice was fallowed by the silence of the rain.

"Shizu…no…" Kagome whispered.

"Hmm…so you agree to my offer…?" Daisuke dropped Kitaru and returned his hand to normal.

"…yes…just don't kill or hurt my family…" she looked away in sorrow.

"Good…" he grinned as he hit Kagome behind her head which made her pass out. "I shall take them to the well…you stay here and I will come back for you…" he lifted both Kagome and Kitaru on his shoulders.

"Please be careful with them…" Shizu lifted her head and Daisuke saw that she was crying again. He lowered the bodies and walked over to her.

"Shizu…this is for the best…your mother and brother only want to interfere with us…and I can not allow that…" she flinched as he placed his hand on her gentle face. "Please Shizu…understand this…" he whispered into her ear as he nuzzled her neck.

She nodded as he looked at her face. She was no longer crying, but he couldn't tell from the rain. She looks so beautiful he thought as he looked upon her delicate body. He leaned in and kissed her soft warm lips and pulled her close.

"I'll be back…" he whispered as stopped the kiss, and then he was off.

"Was…that kiss for real…" Shizu touched her lips with her fingers as the rain began to slow down. She looked up and saw that the clouds were clearing and that there was going to be nothing but clear skies from now on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. They belong to the brilliant mind of Rumiko Takahashi. The characters you never heard of belong to my slow mind. Thank you.


	4. Human And The Demon

**Chapter 4**

Daisuke ran with quick speed with Kagome on his shoulder and Kitaru on the other. So…the rumors about my mutt of an uncle are true…his pup proved to be a handful…his eyes raged with anger…they were filled with hate at the sight of me…could this be because we have the same golden eyes? Just as I thought…he hates to see someone who resembles his father…how pitiful… he dodged trees and bushes as he continues on to the well. He finally made it to his uncle's forest and he started to look for the mystical well. He quickly found it and he slowly slipped Kagome's and Kitaru's bodies into the well. The bright blue light consumed them and led them to their desired destination.

"May you arrive safely…"he whispered with a grin on his face as he turned away to be face-to-face with Kouta, Lord of the Eastern Lands and one of the 6 lords of council.

"Why, if it isn't the demon Lord of the Western Lands, Lord Daisuke. What are the chances of me running into you?" the young wolf demon lord grinned with a gleam in his eyes.

"Lord Kouta, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Daisuke stood his ground as the lord glared at him.

"Nothing…just sniffed your Inu Youkai scent and decided to fallow…what were you doing dumping human bodies in the well?" Kouta slowly peered into the well and found no evidence of their bodies.

"That is none of your business, I can assure you. However, I can tell you that I am required at my sanctuary." Daisuke turned and walked away from the wolf demon.

"By who?" Kouta growled as Daisuke passed by.

"By someone one important…you can say that it is my intended…" he turned and gave an evil grin at the shocked wolf cub.

**0**

Shizu continued to wait in the moist forest as she continued to rethink Daisuke's request of her.

Does he want me here because he has feelings for me? Or is it really because he wants to train me? She thought to herself as she sat down on the green grass and looked upon a bed of colorful flowers.

These flowers are still awake even though the sun has set hours ago…could they be 'night' flowers…? she picked a light blue flower that caught her eye and examined its beauty. She noticed that it had a marking that looked like a crescent moon. Just like the crescent moon on Daisuke's forehead.

I wonder if this flower has anything to do with Daisuke and his family… she continued to lose herself in both the flower's and Daisuke's beauty as she waited for the guy that she was falling for.

**0**

"Tell me wolf cub, how are you fairing with the new law for demon mates? Have you been successful in finding a female human worthy enough to be lady of the Eastern Lands and who would pass through your fellow council members? Or will my pup be conquering your lands in the future?" Daisuke couldn't stop grinning at Kouta's angered expression. The wolf's mane was standing on end at the Inu Youkai's insults. He was about to reach for his sword to do battle but clenched his fist and grinded his teeth.

"Are you telling me that you have found a mate worthy to be lady of the Western Lands? I don't think she is strong enough to pass the council's tests…Do you really think she will pass?" Kouta grinned at what he said. Even if a demon found a powerful human to be his mate, she would have to prove herself worthy in the council's eyes. Kouta glared back at Daisuke.

"Even if she were to go through the tests, she would undoubtedly pass…but since my family ruled over the Western Lands since before our times, my grandfather made it so that if my mate were to be a human, she would not have to go through the tests of the council…So, I believe you should just worry about finding a worthy mate for yourself, my dear friend…it will be only a matter of time before all the strong females are gone…" Daisuke chuckled as he walked away from the speechless wolf lord.

We'll just see how powerful your human really is…just you wait… Kouta thought to himself as he growled deep inside his chest and headed back to his lands.

**0**

Shizu sat in the bed of blue flowers with Daisuke's symbol on each. She continued to wonder about Daisuke and his plans for her. She also began to dream about kissing him again.

"My, my. Are ye not a little far away from ye people, human?" a rusty, deep voice appeared from the forest. Shizu stiffed as the man's voice broke the silence of the night.

"W-Who are you?" Shizu sprang to her feet as she looked towards the tall old man. He was dress in a silk haori and juban which was covered by armor. He had a fit body even though his looks seemed off.

"My name is Serizawa. I was Lord Daisuke's mentor when he was just a pup…even though he still is in my eyes…" he smiled at the thought of remembering.

"Y-You knew Daisu―I mean, Lord Daisuke, when he was younger?" she corrected herself.

"Please, there is no need for ye to call him as such…he is not here…I guess I have grown accustomed to such…" he rubbed the back of his head as he chuckled. "But aye, I knew the lad for his whole 100 years of living…" Shizu's eyes grew when she heard Daisuke's age. "I can see that you are not from these lands…you come from a place that do not have any demons, am I right?" the old Inu Youkai was wise about his choices.

"H-How did you know?" she sat back down when she saw that the old demon sat down and that he did not pose a threat.

"I can see that you resemble ye mother…just like the picture in the book…" Shizu was puzzled but continued to listen to the wise demon. "I knew Lord Daisuke's father, who was ruler of the Western Lands before him…his name was Lord Sesshomaru…and he ruled the lands with an iron fist that Lord Daisuke has yet to learn…"

"What do you mean?"

"Lord Daisuke was raised by a human…but do not mention such a thing to him…her name was Rin…Lord Sesshomaru killed his birthmother after she had stopped producing milk for her pup…Pin was then put in charge of Lord Daisuke while Lord Sesshomaru was off on business…but he did notice that his young pup was beginning to show human characteristics... he fell in love with nature and life…he was very emotional and understanding…everyday I would see him greet me with a giant smile…Lord Sesshomaru felt it was a mistake to put Rin in charge…so he banished her from his sanctuary because he felt that she was making him soft…and his heir needed to rule with an iron fist, just like him…Daisuke's heart was broken and for that he cursed at Lord Sesshomaru for sending her away. Lord Sesshomaru did not get angry or scolded Lord Daisuke, but just said these simple words: **Would you rather have her die because you were too weak to protect her or have her die with her own kind and by a natural cause?** Lord Sesshomaru held his ground for his heart had also been broken…for he loved Rin with all his heart. He found her when she was just a child and found that she was mute…she was an orphan from what it seemed. She was killed by a pack of wolves but Lord Sesshomaru brought her back with his powerful sword, the Tenseiga. Lord Daisuke tried his best to continue his life without Rin by his side…but what came after her banishment was never expected to happen…" the old demon looked down at his wrinkled but rough hands and how they have seen the face of death many times before.

"W-What happened next…?" Shizu was glued to her seat in suspense. She looked in awe as his eyes began to fill with sorrow.

"I believe that a couple of years after Rin's banishment, she realized a war was brewing. She saw her fellow villagers begin to act strange…at night they would walk into the forest as if lifeless…and they would communicate with demons who take the form of humans…such as myself, Lord Sesshomaru, and Lord Daisuke…our kind are known to be the strongest of all types of demons. However, these demons had the ability to control humans and betrothed them with powers only known to demons. Rin saw this and ran straight back to the Western Lands. Lord Sesshomaru saw her returning to his lands and she ran straight into his arms…she ran straight into Lord Sesshomaru's poisonous claws…his claws went straight through her, to the point where she was unable to move but still make eye contact…with her last breath she said these words: **They are coming…I don't regret falling in love with you…**And then her life slipped away from her body…I witness her demise and was confused yet did not questioned Lord Sesshomaru. He then ordered me to take Lord Daisuke away from the sight. I went looking for the young prince and found him looking straight where his father and Rin's lifeless body were…his cheeks were streaming with tears and he wanted to run straight to Rin's side but I quickly knocked him out. Lord Sesshomaru needed time to say god-bye to his love and apologize for his crime…he some what knew that he would be joining her soon…it was only right if he sent her with his own hands instead of the enemy…I believe Lord Sesshomaru cried for her that day…" Serizawa stood from his seat and began to walk back into the forest.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Shizu quickly rose to her feet as she stopped the wise demon.

He stopped and sighed. "I smell Lord Daisuke's scent…he is close…tell him that we just introduced ourselves and that I will talk to him later. Good after noon, Miss Higurashi…May the moon goddess grant us the pleasure of meeting again…" the Inu Youkai spoke without looking back at Shizu and began to walk back into the darkness of the forest.

**0**

Daisuke started back to his sanctuary as he remembered something someone once told him. **Remember my prince; we humans must eat everyday to keep our strength up. Demons are lucky that they do not have to eat every day.** a young woman's voice rang through his mind as a picture of the woman flashed before his eyes which caused him to stop.

Rin…I will never forget your wise words to me…or how you showed me and everything else around you love and compassion…living or not… he thought as he looked for something to kill. He didn't like the thought of killing a living thing but he had no other choice. He was determined to win Shizu's heart the way Rin won his heart. He longed for a human embrace. Maybe this time will be different… he thought as he spotted a wild boar scavenging for any last grubs before the sun settled. I have to hurry…the sun is setting…time is not on my side….I have to return to her before my sun barrier is diminished. he quickly charged at the boar and gently sliced its head off. This will be enough for my mate… he slung the boar's body on his shoulder and continued to head west. Daisuke began to reminisce about his childhood and about Rin.

.: Flash Back:.

"Daisuke. Daisuke! Oh, prince Daisuke! Where are you?" a woman called out in a playful tone as she continued to search the florid garden. "Come out, come out. Where ever you are." She continued to look behind every statue, tree, bush, and corner she could think of. She scratched her head, realizing she's been out witted at a game of Hide-And-Go-Seek. She slowly sat down on a wooden bench and called it quits.

"Here I am!" a young boy jumped from a tree above the bench and landed on front of the young woman.

"Ah! Daisuke! You scared me!" the woman impetuously clasped her chest to calm her heart from fear.

"Ha-ha-ha! I got you good, did I not?" the young Daisuke grinned in delight at beating his master at her own game. "Come on Rin. Let us play again! Please?" Daisuke whimpered as Rin looked upon the young pup.

"I am sorry Daisuke…oops, I mean…Prince Daisuke." She stood up and bowed at the correction of his true identity.

"Do not call me that, Rin! I told you just Daisuke when we are alone like this! My father is not here and neither is Serizawa…so please, just Daisuke." He sat down and waited for Rin to sit down next to him.

"Oh, Daisuke…you are something else, you know? You are nothing like Lord Sesshomaru…and yet you still have his charms…" Rin placed her arm on Daisuke's shoulder and pulled him close to her body.

Daisuke felt his face turn red as his heart began to race with delight. "Um…R-Rin…?" Daisuke slowly lifted his head to find Rin looking up at the trees. "Um…well…I have a question…W-What would happen if a demon started to have f-feelings for a h-human?" Daisuke stuttered as he looked down at the ground with embarrassment.

"A demon fall in love with a human? Hmmm…well, nothing. Unless if the demon is willing to ignore his demon ways and allows to give his heart freely to the human, then nothing will happen. I believe I know of a hanyu, a half demon born of a human and a human. Because of his mother's human heart, he was able to feel emotions as humans do…he was able to feel sadness, hatred, guilt, and love…something that demons would never be able to feel in over a thousand years…I always say: **It should not matter what you are born as, but what you become and die as.** **If you live and die loving a demon or a human, you should not be punished for something you have no control of. Your heart acts alone and will pick your true mate when it finds the right one.** That I am sure of." Rin gave a comforting smile to the young prince which made him rethink his question.

"W-Well…what if the demon is a lord…and he falls in l-love with a human…not even royalty?"

"Well, I guess it is up to the lord. It is up to him if he is willing to sacrifice his throne for the one he loves. If she loves him back, then he should not have any second thoughts about being with her. He can still rule and have the one he loves by his side. Why do you ask Daisuke, future lord of the Western Lands?" Rin stood as she noticed Daisuke's red face.

"N-Nothing…I was just wondering…b-because I read it in a book…I just wanted to know if it could be true…that is all…" he stood and began to walk back to his father's sanctuary.

"Aw, come on Daisuke. Do not be like this. You know I love you. In a way, you are just like my pup, whom I love and care for so much! I promise I will never leave your side." Rin held Daisuke's hand and pulled him into a close embrace.

.: End of Flash Back:.

But you did leave my side…and you only loved me as a son…not the way I loved you…you only loved me as a family member but I loved you as a mate…but your right about one thing…if I love someone, I have to go after her without fear of embarrassment…I lost you and I am not going to lose this one. I will prove to her that I can win her heart just as you won mine…I will learn to love her…just as much as I did with you… Daisuke reached his barrier and saw that he was just in time to put up the night barrier.

He continued to walk until he found Shizu's body lying in a bed of Lunar Flowers. Is she asleep? Daisuke slowly walked towards the sleeping girl and realized how beautiful she looked asleep. My heart is racing…just like with Rin… I was not able to learn the emotion of love but I do know that in order to love someone, you must care for them and their needs…At least that is what I remembered Rin and I doing…if my father had not killed her I would have learned more about love and this would not be a problem… Daisuke bared his teeth with anger towards Sesshomaru but quickly regained his calmness. He kneed down and continued to watch in awe as Shizu began to twist and turn in her sleep. A nightmare? Could an incubus be the cause? Daisuke wondered as he studied her expression and noticed she was dreaming of pain.

**0**

Shizu began to grow tired of waiting for Daisuke and studying the mysterious flower. How long is he gonna keep me waiting? she thought, hugging herself due to the coldness. She began to feel her eyes getting heavy and soon she felt herself slipping into an endless dream…

.: Shizu's Dream:.

"Where am I?" Shizu stood in a dark world that seemed to go on forever. She looked around and found that she was the only light in the darkness. She also found herself to still be wearing her tight blue jeans and her red, long sleeve, button up shirt on top of her red spaghetti strap shirt. She looked ahead and saw a dim light appear. She walked towards it and saw a tall male demon in a white haori and juban standing with his back to her. He was glowing in a dim white light that was similar to her own light. She examined him and saw that he also had a fluffy, white pelt that looked like a long scarf hanging over his left shoulder. She circled around him and saw that he had the same purple crescent moon on his forehead as Daisuke.

Is this Daisuke's father…? Shizu asked herself, wide eyed. I can see where he got his looks… she felt her face grow red at the thought. She tried to remember his name and noticed that he could not she her. It was as if she was a ghost witnessing something from the past.

She looked at his eyes and saw that they were the same cold, dark, golden eyes that Daisuke had. And yet they were different some how. As if Daisuke's held something different than his father. She also noticed that Daisuke has similar purple markings on his cheeks like his father, except that his are shorter and a lighter purple.

"Daisuke…come to me…" Sesshomaru spoke in a bone chilling voice that made Shizu jump in fear. She looked to where he was looking at and found another dim light getting closer. An image of a young boy running came into view as Shizu noticed the resemblance to Sesshomaru.

"D-Daisuke?" Shizu stuttered as the young Daisuke stopped in front of his father. She noticed that he was the same height as her when he was younger. He also had a fang missing which gave him a cute kid smile.

"My Lord, you summoned me?" Daisuke spoke in a softer voice as he bowed in respect and waited for his lord to speak.

"Prince Daisuke…death is on my door step…a war has broken out and it is required of me to fight…I may fight to the death but I am prepared to accept my fate honorably…" Sesshomaru placed a firm hand on the watery eyed prince.

"W-What do you mean your going to die? W-Why do you not just make a treaty with our enemies? There is no need for blood shed my Lord. Please, I implore you to reconsider." Daisuke pleaded with his father as the lord felt his blood beginning to boil.

"I will not do such a pitiful thing…it is an honor to die for your lands...at the hands of your enemy…one that is a worthy opponent…that way, you know that you have earned your right to die…and because you have failed to show me, I will have to die a horrible death…" Sesshomaru punched Daisuke in the stomach and kicked him which sent him flying backwards. Daisuke crashed on the ground and slowly sat up, holding his stomach.

"Father, my Lord, what are you doing?" Daisuke asked with fear in his voice as blood leaked from the corner of his mouth. Sesshomaru didn't answer but instead jumped into the air. Daisuke stood up, ready to block the next attack.

Sesshomaru pulled out his poisonous whip and began to whip the confused pup. Daisuke blocked every move until he made a wrong move which exposed his left leg long enough for Sesshomaru to attack it. Daisuke landed on the ground on his back, gritting his teeth in pain.

"I will kill you even though I will be a rotting corpse…" Sesshomaru landed above his son and slashed through Daisuke's haori but did not cut the flesh. Daisuke did not react. He was too much pain to resist his father's punishment. "I shall die by the hands of the Moon Goddess herself!" Sesshomaru called out as his hand shined a bright green light and placed it on Daisuke's chest.

"AHHH!" Daisuke cried out in pain as his father branded a blank circle on his chest. "W-What did y-you do…?" Daisuke clasped his chest as he rolled around on the ground in agony.

"I have burned the cycle of the moon on your chest…the burn will appear going through the 9 stages of the moon's cycle…starting with the new moon…it will go to the next stage every 20 years…until it reaches the final stage…the full moon…but because I am so generous and because you are my pitiful son, I have added another stage…the blood red moon…when it reaches the blood red moon stage, pain will consume your body …it will also make you fight uncontrollably until you find a strong opponent in which you will be killed…you should try to make an heir to the throne before the cycle is done…use your time wisely prince Daisuke…may the Moon Goddess show you some mercy…" Sesshomaru said his last words to Daisuke and slowly walked into the darkness.

"…you murder…MURDER!" Daisuke screamed on the top of his lungs as he to cry on the ground in pain from his wounds.

Shizu watched in horror as Daisuke was brutally abused by his father. It was as if he was marked as 'banished'. He got the worse punishment that anyone could ever receive, and that was being disowned by your own family. Shizu began to cry from sadness and guilt, All this time she thought that Daisuke was a jack ass for insulting her family, killing another being, making her wait in the middle of a forest, and insulting her. She never knew how much he was suffering inside. Now she knew why he acted the way he did. Because he was protecting his wound from getting worse. He knew that if he were to act the way he wants, the blood red moon would consume him. This is what he has to do to protect himself. Shizu walked over to the weeping prince and wrapped her arms around him, even thought she knew he could not feel her.

You were thinking of Rin when you called out to your father…didn't you? Shizu's tear steamed down her face as she noted Daisuke calling his father a murder for killing Rin. Do not worry Lord Daisuke…I will mend your broken heart…that I am sure of…

**0**

Daisuke saw that Shizu was getting worse. She was in a cold sweat and would not stop fidgeting. He had also found that he was in her dream, for she was calling out his name.

"…Daisuke…Daisuke…no…" she would whimper out his name, as if he was in trouble.

What could this girl be dreaming of? Daisuke was anxious to find out but discarded the thought of waking her because he heard that you should not wake someone from a nightmare or from sleep walking. If you did, the person would be frightened when you woke them up.

"Daisuke…no…Daisuke…Daisuke!" Shizu snapped open as she unknowingly sat up. She felt her body covered in sweat. "It was just a dream…" she let out a sigh of relief.

"What was?" a deep voice appeared from beside her and noticed that it was Daisuke.

"Daisuke…" Shizu was relieved to see that he was alright and no longer in pain. She felt her eyes beginning to water as she unconsciously wrapped her arms around the wide eyed prince.

"What is the meaning of this? Get your filthy hands off of me." Daisuke felt his face grow red from embarrassment but brushed it off and tried to pull the girl off of his body.

"It's ok…you don't have to hide your wounds anymore…I will heal them so that no one will ever find them…I promise…" Shizu whispered as she passed out in his arms.

What could she have meant by that? Is it possible that she found out about my Blood Red Moon curse? Daisuke stood up and cradled Shizu in his arms and slung the boar over his shoulder. He looked down at the peaceful girl and grinned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. They belong to the brilliant mind of Rumiko Takahashi. The characters you never heard of belong to my slow mind. Thank you.


	5. The Girl Who Had A Heart For Demons

**Chapter 5**

Daisuke walked along his garden and found a familiar face. It was his loyal servant, an Imp named Shika. He was wondering around the garden, looking for Daisuke no doubt.

"Oh, my! Oh, dear! Where could M'Lord be?" he cried frantically as he searched all over until he bumped into Daisuke's shin.

"Shika, what do you think your doing?" Daisuke looked down at the pathetic Imp as it was on the ground.

"M'Lord! Where have you been?" he quickly climbed to his feet and looked up at his master's emotionless face.

"And what right do you have to question me?" Daisuke growled as his aura glowed and ruffled his mane.

"Oh! Ah! M-My apologizes, M'Lord!" he went down on his knees and bowed. "F-Forgive this worthless imp. I-I was not…th…inking…?" he trailed off when he noticed his lord walking away.

"A-Ah w-wait for me my Lord!" he quickly fallowed Daisuke into his mansion.

"Shika, take this boar to the cooks…have them cook it…" Daisuke dropped the wild boar on the ground in front of the Imp as he walked towards the stair case.

"B-But M'Lord…you don't eat cooked meat. Why…would…?" he looked up and saw a human girl that was covered by Daisuke's pelt. "Ah! A-A human! M'Lord! W-Why do you have a human in your arms?" Shika's mouth dropped wide open when he saw the human resting.

"Once again, you have questioned me. You should be punished but since you caught me in a good mood, I will have you stay outside all day. Until the sun rises the next day, do you understand?" Daisuke waited until Shika reasoned to his order.

"Ah, y-yes M'Lord!" he quickly closed his mouth and bowed. Daisuke continued his way up the stairs as Shika continued to hold his bow. Oh M'Lord…you are so kind… Tears where streaming down his face as he made his way to the kitchen before going outside.

**0**

Daisuke continued to make his way up the stairs when he felt Shizu stirring in his arms.

"Uh…huh…Lord…Daisuke?" she rubbed her eyes when she saw the demon prince.

"It is me…" he didn't look down at her angelic face for if he did, he might spill out some of his emotion.

"Where are we?" Shizu looked around and found that they were going up stairs.

"We're back at my mansion…do you plan to run away again?" he let out a slight growl.

"No…I don't want to…for one thing, I don't even know how to get home…and second, I want to help you…Lord Daisuke…" she felt herself blush when she said it.

"Why do you want to do such a stupid thing…" he finally put her down when they reached the top of the stairs.

"Well, because you need it…I don't think you can do it yourself…but its ok if you don't want my help…I understand…" she looked down when she felt that it was a stupid thought.

"I don't care if you help me…that's your decision…you will just get in my way…" he opened a door that was familiar to Shizu. It was her room before she escaped the other day.

"I won't get in your damn way! Stop making stupid excuses! If you don't want my help, then just say it!" she stomped her foot on the floor from anger. Then she remembered her dream. "No…I-I'm sorry…I know why your like this…it's because of your curse, isn't it?" she slowly walked towards him.

"How do you know about that? Did you see it in your dream?" he studied her expression.

"Yes, I did…I saw how your father placed it on you…he placed it on your chest…but also your leg was injured also wasn't it?" she pointed to his left leg and she gently placed her hand on his chest.

"Yes…I am a disgrace…but I have no other choice but to continue living with this curse because Inuyasha had a pup with your human mother…he doesn't reach the standards of being a demon lord…I have to continue the legacy…I am the only one…but this stupid curse will be the end of me…" he growled as he pushed Shizu's hand away and grasped his chest.

"Daisuke I don't know how we're going to get rid of the curse…but I want to help…please…can you just tell me that you are willing to accept my help?" she walked around him to face his angry face.

He looked down at Shizu and felt her features melting his anger. He looked at her beautiful face, her perfect breasts, and her slim body. He felt himself getting hard so he quickly turned away. "F-Fine…I accept…" he muttered as he tried to calm himself down.

"Really? Thanks Lord Daisuke! You won't regret this." She wrapped her arms around his waist and felt something hard. She released her embrace and began to wonder what it was.

"I-It's my armor…I think you should take a shower…you were complaining about how you haven't taken a 'sha-wor' so I think you should take one…what ever that is…" he thought of something to cover up his erection.

"Oh, yeah…but do you have a bath around here?"

"Of course, I am after all a lord. Who do you think I am?" he left the room and went to another.

"Where are you going?" she fallowed him down the long hallway until he reached a room. It was very beautiful and with royal furniture. "Whose room was this?" Shizu was baffled when she saw the beautiful room. It was pained pink with Cherry Blossoms falling freely on the walls.

"It was Rin's room…" Daisuke whispered as he looked through a chest full of fancy kimonos.

"I-I am so sorry…" Shizu stopped looking around but something caught her eye. She looked over to where a dresser was and found a drawing of a beautiful young woman. She was hugging the young Daisuke in her arms as a powerful looking demon behind them. "W-Was this your father?" she picked up the old drawing and handed it to Daisuke. He stopped looking through the chest and took the drawing.

"Yes…this was my father and Rin…and yes, this was me…when I was naïve and not understanding…if only I knew that falling in love with a human would hurt so much…I would have never laid eyes on her…" he barred his fangs as he gripped the picture.

"But my Lord…I don't really think what you say is true…you couldn't regret meeting her…I know I don't regret meeting my father…he might have done a terrible thing to me and my mother but he's still my father…nothing will ever change that…" Shizu felt herself beginning to cry when she remembered seeing her father after he left for five years. She remembered the pain.

"What did your lord do?" Daisuke stood up and slowly walked over to me.

"He left me and my mother…after he had found another woman…" Shizu's tears where pouring out of her eyes from the pain.

"That is similar to what my lord did…he killed my mother and stayed with Rin…but it did not cause me tears…so why do you cry?" he slowly raised a finger to her eye and wiped away the tears.

"Y-You wouldn't understand…" Shizu turned away from the confused prince and fell to her knees.

"No…I do…in a way I understand…you feel hatred towards your father for leaving your mother…but you think it might have been better this way…am I right? You think that if he would have stayed with your mother, you wouldn't be here…or be the person you are now…or have such a good relationship with your mother…" Shizu quickly swirled around and saw that Daisuke was also sad.

"H-How did you know…?" Shizu studied his expression.

"I know because I too feel the way you do…for if my father never killed my mother, she might have killed Rin and thus I would have never untainted her human heart…sometimes you wish that things went the other way…but in reality, you would not know what would happen due to that change…for one, you could become a different you…or not meet the people you know today…it is better to leave things as they are, don't you?" Daisuke smiled as he wiped away the tears from both of Shizu's eyes.

Shizu looked down because she understood what he meant. She then lifted her head and felt tears stream down her face from happiness. "Thank you…thank you my Lord…" Shizu wrapped her arms around Daisuke and kissed him hard. Daisuke was caught off guard but wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss her back. He ran his fingers through her raven black hair as she did the same.

Daisuke felt himself going haywire. He soon was on top of Shizu and nipping at the bottom of her lip, begging for entrance. Shizu granted his wish and his tongue rushed trough her mouth like a flood. He ran his tongue along her teeth and caressed her tongue. Shizu was losing herself to her desires, and so was Daisuke.

she tastes so good… Daisuke thought to himself as he ran his tongue in her mouth. He stopped the kiss for air. They where both panting from the lack of air. She looks beautiful Daisuke looked down at Shizu as he noticed she was covered by a thin sheet of sweat.

"…Daisuke…" she panted. She wanted more but knew that it wouldn't be right. She quickly got up from under him and went over to the pile of close that he pulled out. She picked up an orange gown that would be perfect to use after taking a bath. She took it and stepped out of the room, leaving the prince and his member where they were.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. They belong to the brilliant mind of Rumiko Takahashi. The characters you never heard of belong to my slow mind. Thank you.


End file.
